


I Think We're Alone Now

by graytheglowinggay



Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Birth Control, Closet Sex, Condoms, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Experimental Style, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/referenced M/M/F, M/M, Minor Jean Grey/Logan/Scott Summers, Non-Explicit Sex, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Relationship Discussions, Telepathic Voyeurism, Trans Logan (X-Men), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Wolverine and Cyclops are rivals. Behind closed doors, there's a different story.(Primarily Scogan, with implied/referenced jean/scott/logan. Trans Logan/Wolverine because I say so.)
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693336
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Logan is trans, and has a vagina that he uses for sexy times. If this makes you uncomfortable, I'd suggest not reading this.

If you asked most any X-Man about who butted heads the most on the team, most would say Cyclops and Wolverine, and they wouldn’t be wrong. The two of them were about as different in leadership techniques and personal style as two people could get without being enemies, and they had gone through times when they had come close to crossing that line. Behind closed doors, however, it was a different story.

* * *

“A coat closet? Isn’t that a little bit cliche?”

“You try finding somewhere quiet in this damn school.”

“I can assure you, I know that quite well. Jean and I had our private courtship, too.”

“Well, you and Red didn’t do a great job on that front. Everyone could see you making heart eyes at each other.”

“You weren’t even there, Logan. What do you know?”

“I’ve heard stories.”

“Enough stories. We don’t have long before someone wonders where we are.”

“The hallway’s deserted, Slim. I can smell it.”

“Even still. Why wait and risk it?”

“Maybe I like making you wait.”

Hot breath mingling in the dark room. Lips close and then touching. The soft sounds of hands fumbling with buttons and belts. A hand in a pair of boxers, brushing past wiry curls to the wetness underneath. One finger, then two, slipping between the sensitive folds of skin. Breath quickening, and another hand in another pair of boxers, fingers wrapping around the length straining against the fabric. The hand moving up and down so very slowly.

“Didn’t know you were already that turned on.”

“Shut it.”

“Hardly even need any encouragement.”

“Again, shut it.”

“Aww, don’t care for teasing?”

“Being turned on is a good thing, Slim. I’ll chalk up your ignorance to lack of experience.”

“Lack of experience, huh? This has gotta be the first time you’ve gotten laid in, what, fifty years?”

“Bold words from the guy who still put his hand down my pants. There could be dust down there.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve taken good care of it.”

“Are we just gonna keep going back and forth like this or are you gonna actually fuck me?”

“Hmm. Maybe, like you so perfectly put it earlier, I like making you wait.”

“I can take care of myself pretty damn easily, without a wait.”

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that? Why would you have gone through all the trouble of finding somewhere hidden if you were just going to pleasure yourself?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be such a damn tease.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there. Soon.”

Lips meet again in the darkness, hungry, all the forms of tension between the two men making itself known in the cramped space. Fingers curling inward to press against that perfect spot, a thumb brushing against the wet, hard nub now visible above the hair. A hand wrapped around the sensitive head, covering it with the fluid already leaking from the tip. A quiet growl, hips pressing together.

“Now.”

“Pretty eager, huh?”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely. Making you squirm like this is wonderful.”

“You’re a damn bastard.”

“And you love it, don’t you?”

“I’d love it a lot more if you stopped leading me on like this.”

“I don’t think you could handle it if I did. Might be too much for you to handle.”

“I’ve taken bigger.”

“It’s not just about size, Logan.”

“You know I like it rough, Slim.”

“Makes sense for the wild Wolverine.”

“What about for you? Cyclops, leader of the X-Men, hero to mutants everywhere, about to fuck a guy in a coat closet.”

“Maybe it gives him a thrill.”

“I think he should get to it already.”

Jeans and boxers slid down his legs and off. The nearly-inaudible sound of a wrapper being torn open and a condom rolled on. Pushed against the wall, legs spread, entrance. Hands supporting his body, slow thrusts. Low moans and short breaths. Heavy kisses, tongues slipped between lips.

“Fuck, Scott.”

“You’re taking it deep.”

“I know.”

“How did we not do this sooner?”

“Never came to mind.”

“Thank god for Jean, huh?”

“She knows what she’s doing. Think she’s watching us?”

“I told her we’d be hooking up. She’ll want to see it afterward.”

“That’s our Red. Think she gets off on this?”

“Oh, of course, she does.”

“Then let’s give her a show.”

Thrusts coming faster and faster. Quiet pleasure grows louder and louder. A hand over a mouth. A hand, rubbing his own hardness. The sound of skin slapping against skin. Bites trailed down necks, sure to leave bruises. Legs wrapped tightly around a torso. Flushed faces and panting.

“You’re so wet. I can hear it.”

“Wetter than Jean?”

“Let’s not make comparisons that could get us in trouble, alright?”

“Agreed.”

“She told me she’s sourcing a strap. Think she wants to use it on you?”

“How do you know she isn’t buying it for you?”

“Oh, she already has one for me.”

“Didn’t take you as the type to get pegged.”

“Well, you know how she is.”

“Can you hurry it up a bit, Slim? I’m not gonna get anywhere with this snail pace.”

“Better?”

“Much better.”

Moaning against each other’s lips. Thrusts solid and familiar. A growl, followed by a gasp, followed by ecstasy. Slower, slower, deeper, deeper, stillness. Two bodies wrapping around each other.

“I’m gonna see a gyne-whatever soon.”

“A gynecologist?”

“Yeah. See if I can get on something.”

“You want us to go bareback?”

“Feels more intimate that way. I know you and Red do it.”

“Well, she’s on birth control because she can get pregnant.”

“So can I.”

“But testosterone, doesn’t it—”

“It does, sometimes. But I’m not on testosterone. My mutation, it’s just done this to me. I don’t really understand it, if I’m being honest. I don’t know if the pill would even work on me, because of the healing factor and all that.”

“I know someone you could see. The gynecologist that Jean goes to.”

“I’m not just a mutant, Scott.”

“She knows all about that kind of thing, too. Trust me, Logan. Jean has nothing but good things to say about her.”

“Thanks.”

“Just let me know how things work out, ‘kay?”

“I will.”

An untangling of limbs, the rustling of clothes, zippers zipped, belts buckled. A single kiss, and a parting of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey, I wrote this to set up another fic idea I have where Logan sees a gynecologist and awkwardness and hilarity ensues. It's super niche, I know, but it's my fic and I decide the obscure topics.


End file.
